The Little Things in Life
by Inspired by Your Love
Summary: Lea and Darren are on their way to Lea's parents' house when they run into an old friend. Who is it?


They bump into him as they're on their way out of the studio where they just finished the first part of their 3 day photo shoot for some magazine he doesn't remember the name of. He knows that Lea knows it and he's just about to ask her when she stops abruptly causing him to bump into her back a little roughly. He immediately reaches his hands to grab his fiancé gently around the waist so she doesn't tumble down. He panics for a second and asks her if she's okay and "are you sure the baby is okay Lee?"

She pats his hands distractedly and he furrows his brow in confusion before he looks up to see what she's looking at. He's shocked to see Cory Monteith standing (more like towering) in front of them, watching them in amusement.

"So what?" he asks, holding his arm's out to Lea. "I don't get a hug? I've been away from you guys for three months and you don't hug me when I come to visit you."

His words seem to wake Lea from her stupor because she squeals and throws her arms around their friend.

"Darren," Cory says as he turns to shake his hand when Lea finally releases him from her tight hug. "It's good to see you, bro. How've you guys been?"

They're all aware of the paparazzi going crazy around them and can hear the flashes but they ignore all that chaos and continue walking the way Lea and Darren were originally going.

"We've been really good," Lea informed him enthusiastically. "How have you been mister International Movie Star?"

Both men chuckle at her nick name for him. She'd been calling him that since he first landed the role in the new movie he's been shooting in Brazil for the past few months.

"I've been great," Cory nodded. "Where are you guys headed?"

"We're actually just about to go meet everyone at my parents' house," she says. "We found out what we're having early this morning before the photo shoot and we promised that we'd tell them all at the same time. Bumping into you was perfect because we were going to put you, Amber, Naya and Heather on speaker phone during the conversation since everyone but you guys could be here."

Cory nods, happy to see Lea so excited. He shares a look of amusement with Darren over Lea's head as she stares off into space with a look on her face that tells them both that she's daydreaming about the baby. They both consider it a good thing that Darren has his arm wrapped securely around her waist so he can lead her along the sidewalk since she's definitely not paying attention to her surroundings.

Lea looks at Darren in confusion when she feels him (literally) sweep her off her feet. He chuckles at her expression and explains that she looked so cute daydreaming about their baby that he didn't want to disturb her to tell her that they had arrived at her parents' house and he couldn't risk her tripping down the three stairs it took to get to the living room. She smiles brightly at him and coos about how romantic he is and pulls his lips down to hers in a kiss far too passionate for their current audience.

They break apart when someone clears their throat and look up to see Mark with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face. Lea glares at him playfully and says, "I'll get you back, Salling. Just you wait and see." She then mockingly points two fingers to her eyes and back at him as if saying she was watching him.

"So anyway," Lea's father, Marc, says after everyone has finally stopped laughing. "Are you going to tell us what you're having or what?"

"Hey, Dad, it's good to see you, too," Lea says jokingly. "The photo shoot? Oh it went really well. The photographer was awesome and he totally wanted me to show my bump in some of the shots. I'm not surprised, seeing as it is a pregnancy magazine. Darren wasn't all that happy about the guy wanting to touch my stomach though, the possessive fool."

Their friends laugh at her obvious efforts to stall the reveal of her baby's gender. They know she wants to tell them but she wants to build up the anticipation as much as she can possibly get away with.

"That's all wonderful, dear," her mother, Edith, replies, humoring her daughter. "Could you please tell me I'm having a grandson already? You're father doesn't believe me when I tell him. You'd think he would've learned not to question my intuition by now."

Marc grins broadly and puts his arm around his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek, effectively making her blush and the other women in the room let out a simultaneous 'aw' at the sweetness of the gesture.

"Why is it that you and Mama S get the best men?" Jenna asks, sighing.

"Hey," Kevin says indignantly, turning to look at his girlfriend. "What's wrong with the man you got?"

"Anyways," Darren says loudly as the women start complaining about their significant others while the men are rolling their eyes and defending themselves. "Do you guys want to know what we're going to name our son or not?"

There's a long pause as everyone processes what Darren just said before there's another explosion of voices and cheers. Some are shouting that they knew the baby was a boy and others arguing (amicably) over who had dibs on godfather (or godmother).

Lea's parents walk up them and hug first their daughter and then Darren, congratulating them profusely. Edith then turns to look at Marc triumphantly.

"Well?" she says, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot patiently in a way that reminds Darren of Lea.

Marc chuckles good naturedly, "You were right once again, Edi. I should never question your intuition."

"That's more like it," Edith laughs.

Lea shakes her head at her parents and smiles softly at Darren. He knows in that moment that they're both thinking the same thing as their friends continue to congratulate them and "offer" their names (or male versions of their names, in the ladies' cases) for their son. They hope that they'll still be as in love as Lea's parents are when they reach their age. Glancing over at Lea and seeing her beautiful face glow with laughter and joy, Darren knows that they will be. He knows that she's his forever and that thought alone makes him more content than anything ever could.

_Fin._


End file.
